Covert Task - A new Hero has born
Note: This Covert Task never expires, and can be completed at any time. Description Our Dota2 friends have clearly requested for you, Agent. Dialogue *Traxex the Drow Ranger: Welcome among us, Agent. *Mortred the Phantom Assassin: We're here to thank you for your precious help. *Ethreain the Lich: You have proven to be worthy of being part of our group of heroes. *Akasha the Queen of Pain: And about this, you deserved a reward... if you know what I mean... *Nerif the Oracle: ... that's not written in the Future, Akasha. *Ostarion the Wraith King: Stop fooling, you all! Anyway, we still have a duty to fulfill, Agent. Have you ever heard about the Mighty Roshan? *Yurnero the Juggernaut: He's the most powerful creep of all time. He's said to be immortal... but defeating him has always been a kind of test for us. *Mercurial the Spectre: Sure, he won't stay dead for too long, but great rewards wait those who will defeat him in battle. *Dazzle the Shadow Priest: What are you waiting for, Agent? Go face Roshan and claim your reward! *Slithice the Naga Siren: With our help, for sure! Reward *'Aegis of the Immortal' **Type: Magic, Heal **Target: Self **Passive: Defense of the Ancients (An honorary member of Dota2 character roster; Treated by the Dota2 characters as one of their own) **Passive: Aegis of the Immortal (Resurrects once with 25% health and removes debuffs after being defeated; Can trigger only once per combat) **Special: Special Functionality (Cannot be activated manually) Tasks *Task 1: The Battle Begins **''Let's start from the basics.'' **Use any Dota2 character in combat **Hint: Any character with the "Defense of the Ancient" passive counts for the task **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 5 S.H.I.E.L.D. Points *Task 2: First Blood **''Can you defeat one of us?'' **Defeat any Dota2 character in the Villain Archive **Hint: Any character with the "Defense of the Ancient" passive counts for the task **''Note: Dota2 characters in the Villain Archive are the same who have been fought as bosses in Special Operations - DOTA2 vs League of Legends'' **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. Points *Task 3: Rune Control **''Do not underestimate Runes, they can be extremely useful.'' **Find 20 Runes **Hint: Runes are dropped by enemies in any PvP or Story battle, or can be bought in the Store for 3 Gold each one. When used in battle, they have a random effect between: ***Restore health and stamina (Original game: Regeneration Rune) ***An extra turn each round for 4 Rounds (Original game: Haste Rune) ***Greatly increase damage dealt for 2 Rounds (Original game: Double Damage Rune) ***Mirror Images improved with 100% chance (Original game: Illusion Rune) ***Phased (Original game: Invisibility Rune) ***5000 Silver and 100 EXP at the end of battle (Original game: Bounty Rune) **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 1000 Silver *Task 4: Team Fight **''Now you'll practise fighting with us.'' **Complete any battle with 2 Dota2 characters **Hint: Any character with the "Defense of the Ancient" passive counts for the task **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 2000 Silver *Task 5: Ranked Match **''Let's see how do you fight your own world's battles.'' **Complete 5 PvP battles **Hint: PvP Training battles count for the task **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 5000 Silver *Task 6: Ganked! **''Single enemies are best match instead of big groups.'' **Complete Juggernaut (DOTA2) vs Juggernaut (Marvel) Heroic Battle/LordRemiem **Hint: This task requires Yurnero the Juggernaut recruited, which costs 48 CP **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 100 XP *Task 7: DOUBLE DAMAGE! **''What did I just say about runes?'' **Use 5 Runes in combat **Hint: Runes are dropped by enemies in any PvP or Story battle, or can be bought in the Store for 3 Gold each one. When used in battle, they have a random effect (See Task 3) **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 200 XP *Task 8: Item-Dependant **''Fighting is only half of the game. The other half is... shopping.'' **Spend 10.000 Silver **Hint: Any item bought in the Store for Silver counts for the task **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 500 XP *Task 9: Level Progression **''You'll have to become stronger and stronger to keep yourself above your enemies.'' **Complete Simulator Challenge - Queen of Pain **Hint: This task requires Akasha the Queen of Pain recruited, which costs 90 CP **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: 10 CP *Task 10: Roshan has fallen! **''Now it's time for your final examination.'' **Complete Agent vs Roshan Heroic Battle/LordRemiem **Hint: Only the Agent can be used in this battle **Task cannot be auto-completed with Gold **Reward: Aegis of the Immortal (See Reward section above) Required Heroes Completing the Covert Task requires: *Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem (48 CP) *Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem (90 CP) *138 Command Points total. Trivia *Task names are all references to the original Dota2 game: **''The Battle Begins'' is the voice clip performed by the announcer after about one minute from the start (time usually used to buy the first items and deploy the heroes on the map); **''First Blood'' refers to the match's first hero killed, which gives bonus money and experience to his killer; **''Rune Control'' is the act of preventing the opponents from picking up Runes (See Task 3); **''Team Fight'' is when at least 2 Heroes from each side directly face themselves; **''Ranked Match'' is a Dota2 match type which increases or decreases the player's MMR (MatchMaking Rating) points, unlocked when the player reaches level 13. This is usually the door that leads to Professional Dota2 gaming; **''Ganked!'' refers to Ganking, the practice of "ambushing" and killing enemy Heroes when they are alone; **''DOUBLE DAMAGE!'' refers to the Double Damage Rune, which doubles the damage dealt by who picks it up for a limited time; **''Item-Dependant'' refers to those heroes who need to buy certain items to fight at their full potential; **''Level Progression'' refers to the act of leveling up Heroes; **''Roshan has fallen!'' is the voice clip performed by the announcer whenever any team defeats Roshan. Category:Covert Tasks Category:Video Games Category:Dota2